weird_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Server of Doom
Ok, I don't have much to explain, ok maybe I do. This is another story of Kyler. PART TWO!!!! Same kid, same game. So yeah..enjoy So fourteen year old Kyler joined Roblox. Ever since that incident, he will never use a Noob avatar again. And he changed his avatar to a professional gamer's avatar (yes I know this was in part one). And he started playing a game called Phantom Forces. It was fun. A game about pwning noobs, he thought. He joined. He chose his class, Sniper. Sniper was his favorite class because he could quickscope people. There was like 5 hackers in the game using aimbot, gears, exploiting, the list goes on. He reported them once he saw their behavior (Sorry this isn't scary, but I'm getting to the scary part, so don't fret). Then they started chatting profanity to him. At that time profanity wasn't censored. They were claiming that they were the bullies who made fun of Kyler the last time he played Roblox, but gave no evidence for this claim. Their accounts were banned, but they made new ones using the same name but with different numbers. He felt scared, unprotected, and felt like he couldn't trust anyone. He quit the game and moved on to another game. He saw something that caught his eye. A game called 'No Explain', the creators name was No_Explain. He was confused. There was one server, with one person. He joined. The guy was named Little_Johnny, so yeah, here is what happened next. Kyler was horrified by what he saw. The game was a black box, there was blood all over the place, and there was a Robloxian being hung on a hook. That was Little_Johnny. He was screaming for help. Kyler heard him and came to help him. Chat log: Little_Johnny: HEEELLLLLPPP!!! KylerPlays: Dude, how did you get up there?! Little_Johnny: I.....was...hung. KylerPlays: What! By who? Little_Johnny: I can't explain....he's coming. KylerPlays: Who, who is coming. Little_Johnny: He is going to torture us, sssave yourself. KylerPlays: Who is coming though, who is going to torture us? Little_Johnny: Ok, the creator No_Explain is coming. KylerPlays: What the.. Before he would finish his sentence the creator, No_Explain himself joined. No_Explain: No. Don't. You do not know what your doing. KylerPlays: Umm, what are you talking about, he needs help. He was hung by YOU. THE PERSON WHO HUNG HIM!!! No_Explain: ok ok. I did, but I had to. KylerPlays: Why? EXPLAIN!!! No_Explain: Ok. I was once a normal Robloxian just like you two, until other Robloxians started making games that were more popular than mine, even my friends joined them. I was furious, so I invited one of my friends Johnny into one of my games. He hated the game. So I hung him. And now in the future, I plot to kill any and ALL Robloxians that enter my haunted server. Little_Johnny: And that's the story of how I got up here. KylerPlays: Dude, not cool. You can't kill people just because their hating on your games.. Seriously, not cool. Little_Johnny (in microphone): OUUUCCHHHHHHHHHHHH. KylerPlays: What? What happened Little_Johnny (in mircophone): Some...one.....auuggh *dies* KylerPlays: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! What have you done, you evil person. No_Explain: That wasn't me. I swear, I was in my lair the whole time. KylerPlays: What is this 'lair' you speak of. An underground bunker, a tent, a forest, YOUR BEDROOM! No_Explain: I will never explain.about it. Then Kyler was filled with rage, so much that he took out a hammer from his dad's toolbox and hit the computer screen 10 times. The screen broke, along with the computer. And he laid down on his bed, crying. Not because of his account this time, but about his computer, he broke his computer. His mom and dad came to see what was the matter, to find a broken computer on the ground. His mom asked what happened to his computer, he said he destroyed his computer. His dad found his hammer on the ground, along with broken plastic (is that what modern computer screens were made of?) Kyler didn't know what came over him. He decided to just go to bed, it was late anyway. He woke up to find a cut on his arm, along with moderate bleeding, he screamed even louder than when he saw the distorted face. His dad came, he saw the cut, rushed him to the sink to wash the cut. It wasn't going away. His dad then took Kyler to the hospital. The doctor said it is just a normal cut and it would go away soon, they couldn't take care of the cut, but they could take care of the bleeding however. But, mysteriously the bleeding stops. Then Kyler's dad takes him home, then grounding him for faking a cut arm, but Kyler insists that he never put a fake cut on his arm. He recorded the whole situation and posted it to YouTube. He got 85 likes and 55 dislikes. Some comments are saying that the whole incident was fake. But Kyler insisted that it was true. And now he puts the blame on No_Explain for the cut and the unfaithfulness of his subscribers, anyway he had 500 subscribers so he wasn't that popular. Did you enjoy? If you did post a comment saying how well the story was. I will soon make more stories that revolve around a teenager named Kyler. Yes I know I already introduced him, I just wanted to make sure.